wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tezcatlipoca
CODE BY XXX ICESTAR XXX DONT STEAL '' THI IS FOR THE MYTHOLOGICAL CREATURES CONTEST'' Thunderbird is a lot less nice than I am, I would leave him alone if you can. ~Tezcatlipoca Appearance You push your way through the pelting rain and hail, your wings over your head are batters and bruised from the large golf-ball sized chunks. You stumble out into a large valley as the storm stops suddenly. You look around and can only see a pale grey monolith with black streaks. You look around again, then see a large Sand-Night, bigger than any dragon you have ever seen fly towards you, with scales like a midnight sky, and golden jewelry that stands out like rays of the sun. His wings fill the sky with thousands of shimmering colors as his purple scales shimmer black and blue. Small gentle spikes run down part of his frill and on the top of his head like a headdress. His eyes, the color of a toxic land, glow with fire and shadows. He only growls something once. "You need to leave" There is a fire in the sky tonight, you should stay indoors. ~''Tezcatlipoca'' Personality He is spiky and mean when you first meet him, he can also be overbearing and rude. But after you get to know him, he is very kind and caring, trying to help you at any chance. He is gentle and wouldn't hurt anything unless it was trying to hurt him or his friends. He takes your talons in his large claws and leads you to a small empty cave in the side of the cliff, almost completely hidden from view by the large stone outcropping outside. He breaths a small flame and them tells you to stay there, and to not move until he comes back. The Old Ones do not like visitors, they will destroy you. ~Tezcatlipoca History He is an old and powerful dragon, lost and forgotten to time in all but the darkest and deepest parts of the known world. He is told in Skywing stories as a dark monster to scare dragonets. He is known as the ShadowBringer and other similar names. He is not like any of them say. He was born to a Sandwing and a Nightwing, both loved him unconditionally but they had to leave him to the gods, as they had been asked to do. As he grew up, he learned that he would not be able to live with his parents for the rest of his life, stuck in the large valley that is the gods tomb. Many years later, after everyone he knew was long dead, he went to their graves, took care, cleaned, and picked up the gravestones. And thats what he did for thousands of years, generations of dragons passed but everyone always knew not to mess with the strange dragon, with the even stranger name that came once a year, and took care of graves so old they forgot who was buried underneath. He still does it today, every two thousand years he gets them new tombstones, with clear engravings and beautiful scrollwork. He rests his head, laying on the grave, his large body wrapped around his parents tombs, his tears wetting the soft grass under is talons. There are things here that will kill you before you can hear them, best stay here. ~Tezcatlipoca Trivia '' * He can be killed, but he cannot die from normal circumstances. * His powers are tornados and rain * He dearly loved his mother * Mother and father were named Desert and Shadow * One of the first dragons * He pays for everything he buys with gold that leaks out of the tomb. * the gods create gold around themselves and they built the tomb to withstand the millennia of use, so they put in vents to flow gold away. * He cleans the tombs of his, Thunderbird, Pele and Menhit's parents * He is based after the mayan god https://www.azteccalendar.com/god/Tezcatlipoca.html ''Don't wander off, you won't be coming back anytime soon, and you won't be the same. ~Tezcatlipoca Gallery TezcatlipocaREF2.PNG TezcatlipocaREF.PNG Category:Content (XXX Icestar XXx) Category:Work In Progress Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Males Category:Mature Content